Storm's Angel
by Zaraelyna13
Summary: After Anna watches her parents die before her eyes, she moves with her brother to a town called Arendelle. She starts a new life at a new school, and very quickly runs into a girl named Elsa. (Non-incest Elsanna)
1. Prologue

"And that's why they call this guy Skippy!" Kristoff says, Anna and her family all laughing at the outrageous tales he told. Amongst them all laughing, Anna always laughed the hardest. She loved spending time with her brother. He always had so many stories to tell, and she thought every single one of them were hilarious. It had been such a great day.

Kristoff had come to visit Anna and their parents during a free weekend from college. After 3 years of being away from home, he finally had found time to come back and see his family. Anna could not have been happier. She finally got to see her brother, and they were going home after eating at one of her favorite restaurants, Oaken's. The night had been full of laughter, their parents asking question after question about Kristoff's times at college. Anna loved how he always seemed to be able to answer each question with a funny story.

When they had finished and were walking to the cars, Kristoff asked Anna if she wanted to ride with him on the way home. After all, they were going to the same house. She said yes enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around his and dragged him to his car as fast as she could, giggling the whole way.

"I'm riding home with Kristoff!" She shouted over her shoulder to her parents. Kristoff looked back at them just long enough to let them know he would follow them home. After 3 long years, he wasn't as familiar with roads as he used to be.

The two siblings got in the car, and waited for their parents to get in theirs and start driving. Anna wanted to ask her brother a million questions, and wanted him to tell her about everything he had done while he was gone. He was only there for the weekend, so she had to make the most of every moment, of course. She looked up to him with a quick breath, and he shook his head with a smile, knowing he was about to be pelted with questions.

The roads had iced over while they ate. The winter storm had rolled in without a warning, enveloping the town. A quick 10 minute drive home turned into a 30 minute crawl, moving slowly, avoiding every other car, while trying not to slide off the road. Anna had given up on questioning her brother, focused on the cars around them. They were almost home, this was the last intersection.

_"Anna, wake up."_

Suddenly, the world slowed, everything coming to a halt. Anna looked forward, her parent's car starting to turn out of the intersection, almost home. _Something isn't right. _ A sinking feeling in her stomach grew. "Kristoff, wait. Don't move." Her brother looked at her in confusion, opening his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the look of fear in her turquoise eyes.

_"Anna. Wake. Up."_

Kristoff, noticeably shaken, watched as Anna turned her head forward. Following her eyes, he looked up to their parent's car. They were turning left, not having any idea what was about to come.

_"It's just a dream, you're safe."_

Anna dropped her jaw as she saw it coming. A white Hummer, sliding out of control... On a collision course with her parents. Agonizingly slow to her, although it happened in the blink of an eye, the vehicles collided. The noise was probably sickening, but Anna didn't hear a thing. Her world shattered, right before her eyes. She wanted to run to the car, to pull her parents out and hug them, being relieved that it was such a close call... But she knew. There was no way either of them could have possibly survived. Tears streaking down her face, her eyes wide open in a look of pure agony, she screamed.

* * *

"No!" Anna shrieked, bolting upright in her bed, almost throwing her brother into the wall. She had had the nightmare again, of the night her parents died. Kristoff had heard her crying in her sleep, and he immediately knew what the problem was. He hurried into her room, meaning to wake her up and calm her down. Unfortunately for him, she hadn't expected him to be there. He scrambled back up, and climbed back next to her, putting his hands on her cheeks.

"Anna, you're okay. Deep breaths. You're home, you're safe, everything is okay." He said in a soothing yet serious tone as he looked her in the eyes. She looked around wildly, in a panic, realizing where she was. Anna threw herself against her brother, burying her head into his shoulder, tears flowing. He sat there and held her, whispering words of comfort into her hair.

That night had been a recurring nightmare for her. What would have, could have, and by all means SHOULD have been a perfect night, had mutated into a moment that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Anna was torn. Destroyed. She didn't go back to school that week, and Kristoff stayed with her, knowing he couldn't leave her alone. After a week though, he knew he would have to go back to his school. _But what do I do about Anna, _he thought.

They had decided she would move in with him, the only other person who could legally take her in, at least that she was comfortable enough to live with. Arriving at his apartment a few days later, they brought whatever she felt she needed. After all, this was home now.


	2. First Morning

_What is that god-forsaken noise?_ Anna asked herself, trying to drown it out with her pillow. After several minutes of squinting her eyes and trying to ignore it, she realized it wasn't going away. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around with a yawn. _Oh. Right._ She got up and walked across her room, switching off her alarm clock.

She was finally going to go back to school. After a week getting used to life in Arendelle with her brother, she realized that she couldn't just stay at home forever. Luckily for her, there was a high school 20 minutes out from Kristoff's apartment, and one of the buses stopped not too far from them. The new school was just getting back in from Christmas Break, and was starting their second semester. Really, it was the perfect time for Anna to start.

Dragging her feet, not looking forward to her day, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and got ready for her first day at this new school. After all, she had to make a good impression. She couldn't let the other kids know the kind of state she was in. That was perhaps one of the few things that hadn't changed about her over the past few weeks. No matter what happened to her, she always was able to put on a smile, and act normal around her friends. She was selfless, in that aspect. Her friend's needs ALWAYS came before hers, even when it tore her up on the inside.

"I hope I don't end up with a bunch of jerks in my class again," she said to herself in the kitchen mirror as she prepped herself. "It would be like Freshman year all over again." This was her third year in High School, and she would have gone to school, surrounded by people who knew her and loved her. _If only I were back at home... _she thought, mind drifting back to her old friends, school, and eventually parents. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of her mom and dad, and squinted her eyes shut, turning her head away from the mirror and to the floor.

"Good morning, feisty pants." She jumped at her brother's tired voice, not expecting Kristoff to be awake. She wiped the droplets from her eyes, determined to look happy for him. As she looked up, she noticed he had just woken up. His shaggy blond hair was sticking up on the side, and his eyes looked dazed. He yawned, then cocked his head to the right, raising an eyebrow in question. "You alright?"

She sniffed, trying to clear her thoughts. "Yeah yeah, of course. Just... Nervous for my first day, you know?" She looked him in the eyes with her most convincing look, and a smile. The look on his face showed that clearly he didn't know, and he knew something was upsetting her. Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it though, he shrugged and let it go.

"Alright, whatever you say sis. You want me to drop you off so you don't have to ride the bus? I have an early class on Mondays." he said, smiling.

"Sure! Maybe you could take me on Mondays, and that could just be a thing. I mean, I hate riding buses, you know. Not that I've ever taken this bus before, but I can't imagine it's much different from the others. Or maybe it is... Maybe I should just take it instead? I mean it's probably out of your way, and you're probably really busy, and-" she stopped talking as Kristoff playfully punched her arm, chuckling to himself. Heat flowed to her cheeks as she realized she'd been rambling again, and she smiled apologetically.

"Of course I can take you. I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't have done it. Now finish getting ready, we're leaving in 30 minutes!" She nodded in confirmation as he walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She was mostly ready to go, all there was left to do was eat breakfast. She grabbed her favorite green bowl, poured herself some Cocoa Puffs (her favorite cereal), and sat down, looking over the schedule she had received in the mail for her new school. _Physics, Art, lunch, Calculus, History, English, and early release... _ She sighed at the paper, at least as much as she could through her nose, her mouth being full of cereal. As anxious as she was for the day, she couldn't help but miss her old teachers, and her friends.

When she was done with her breakfast, she washed out her bowl in the sink and plopped down on the couch, waiting for her brother to tell her to go. She was wearing her favorite light green jacket, and skin-tight jeans. She let her auburn hair fall into her face, and she blew it out of her eyes, only to let it fall back down. This was how she spent her next few minutes, until Kristoff came around the corner with his bag around his shoulder, asking her if she was ready.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tonight!" She shouted into the car, waving as she closed the door behind her. She turned around, looking up at her new school. _Arendelle North, _she read on the wall. Where her confidence had been not just 10 seconds ago, remained doubt. Her feet were frozen to the ground, as she stared at the building in front of her. She had another 20 minutes before school started, but already there were people pouring in through the doors, and she could see many more standing inside, talking to each other. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and walked towards the doors.

Walking into the building was like stepping into a new world. To the left was the front office and the nurse's office, there was a hallway to her right, and in front of her was the cafeteria. The roof stretched far up, and the room was huge. Needless to say, she didn't recognize a single person. _I guess this is where everyone hangs out before school, _she thought. _Tomorrow I should find a table to sit at. For now, I guess I should try and get a head-start on finding my first class. This building is huge, I'll be late if I wait too long._ She realized she had stopped moving, and looked around, thankful nobody was watching. As paranoid as Anna felt, nobody seemed to really care she was there. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her schedule, checking her first class of the day. The room number corresponded with the hallways, so she made her way to the left, an even bigger hallway than the previous one she saw, assuming it was the right way.

Looking around to the doors on either side of the wide hallway, she realized they all were in the 200s. Figuring each floor must be a different hundred, she took the first staircase up. She was staring back at her schedule as she turned to the stairs, absentmindedly reaching for a handrail. In a display of her natural clumsiness, and a feat that Anna felt like only she could've accomplished, Anna walked head-on into someone, falling backwards off the second step, and knocking the other person flat on her back.

"Sorry- whoa!" Anna shouted as she fell backwards onto the floor, barely managing to catch herself with her hands on the floor. She looked up to see who she had run into, and opened her mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." Her voice trailed off, and her mouth hung open slightly, noticing the girl before her. She was slightly taller than Anna, probably about 5'8", and had platinum blonde hair tied into one thick braid, coming around her left shoulder. Her skin was pale white, and she had the slightest of freckles on her now reddening cheeks. Her small pointed nose was adorable, and Anna couldn't help but notice how strikingly beautiful the girl was.

After what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a couple of seconds, Anna realized she was staring, and looked down to see that she had scattered the girl's books on the stairs, and she was starting to pick them up. Blushing with embarrassment that she had messed up this beautiful girl's day, she bent down to help her with her stuff.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm just looking for my class. I'll help you with those, I'm so sorry! Sorry!" Anna squeaked as she frantically picked up as much as she could. She looked up to the girl, holding out her arms in an attempt to hand back her books and papers. It was then that Anna noticed the other girl had tears welling up in her eyes. She took back her stuff, nodding gratefully, and stood up. "I'm so sorry... Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She said, feeling even worse than before about the girl. The blonde just nodded silently, a tear rolling down her cheek, and she quickly finished down the steps, clutching her books to her chest, and walked briskly away.

"Wait, what's your name, at least?" Anna managed to choke out to the beautiful girl that she had probably just made cry. The girl didn't acknowledge her, and kept walking, turning into another hallway out of sight. _Way to go you klutz, you blew it. The first person you meet at this school, and you scare her away by knocking her over._

She frowned as she turned around and began to head back up the stairs. _She was super attractive, too. _She wondered why a girl such as that would be crying.

_You didn't even get her name. _

**Author's intro: Hey guys, I'm Zaraelyna (as you can see), call me Zar. Or Zara. Or Z. Or whatever you want. This is, as you can probably see, my first fanfic, so bear with me. I intend for it to be several chapters, but I won't know for sure until I get going. This chapter came out a day after I published the Prologue, which is awesome, but I usually won't be able to do so much in a short time. I hope you guys like it!**

**~Zar**


	3. Friends?

Her first few classes went by without incident. Her Physics, History, and Art teachers were all nice enough, and the students seemed decent. Only one girl actually said anything to her, a brunette in her Physics class named Belle. Anna was grateful to have a friend of course, but she couldn't help but wonder about the Blonde from the hallway.

"Hey Belle, this may seem like an odd question... But do you know any Blonde girls, a bit taller than me? With, uh, pale skin?"

Belle looked at her curiously, then giggled slightly. "No, I don't know a SINGLE medium height blonde girl." She said sarcastically. Laughing again, she spoke "Perhaps you should be more specific?"

Anna blushed, becoming aware of the pointlessness of her question. "Sorry, I just... I mean, I met this girl in the hallway. Actually I ran into her, and I knocked her down, not like on purpose, but like an accident, and she was really pretty and she was crying and I just thought maybe you would know who it was, but it's a stupid question because there are probably lots of blondes, and you have no idea who I'm talking about, and you probably think I'm nuts, and-"

"Anna, shut up," Belle said suddenly. "It's not a dumb question. You just need to be more confident, is all! Now, tell me more about her. I know a lot of people at this school, you'd be surprised." She said with a smile.

"Okay... She had long hair, tied down in like, a braid going down her left shoulder... it was really pretty. She had some light freckles on her cheeks, and a small cute nose..." As she described the girl, Belle noticed Anna's cheeks becoming red, and her eyes starting to drift off.

"Is she your girlllllfriendddd?" Belle giggled obnoxiously.

Caught off guard and snapping back into reality, Anna looked up, surprised by the question. "What? Of course not! I mean, not like I wouldn't WANT her to be, but we don't know each other, and... I'm not like that!" She stuttered out, trying to assure her new friend that nothing was going on. This only caused Belle to giggle at Anna, making the redhead frustrated. "So do you know her or not?"

Calming down, Belle thought for a moment, cocking her head to the left. "No... I can't say I do. That's strange though... I didn't think there was anyone here I didn't know." She shrugged at Anna, but stopped when Anna bowed her head with a slight frown. "But, I'll keep an eye out! Trust me, I'll figure out who it is!" She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Belle. You're like, the only friend I have here, you know?" Anna said quietly, hoping she wouldn't weird out her new friend. She didn't want to come across too needy. _I hope that doesn't seem weird to her... I don't want to lose her, like my parents..._ As her thoughts drifted to the last night she had with her parents, she cringed, and quickly put them out of her mind for the time. Looing back at Belle, she was relieved to see that she hadn't noticed.

"It's probably because you just haven't met many people. I can't see why anybody wouldn't want to be your friend! You're adorable, nice, and funny!" Belle smiled warmly as she said this last part.

Anna blushed, and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of class. Swiftly packing her stuff into her bag, she stuttered, "Thanks! Uh, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Anna. I'll find out what I can about that girl. Have a nice day!" She said over her shoulder, as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"I'm Mrs. Nickel, nice to meet you! What was your name, again?"

"Elsa... Elsa Olivia." She said quietly, as she avoided eye contact.

"Elsa Olivia... I'll remember that name! You can sit right over there, by the door." Mrs. Nickel said, as she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Elsa said quietly, as she silently made her way over to her new seat. She sat down, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself. As she sat, she looked around the class in a vain attempt to recognize one of her new classmates. _Who are you trying to fool, Elsa... You don't know any of these people, and they don't know you. Just... Make it through the week, and then you can finally be done. No more pain... _

Lost in thought, and distractedly playing with her long blonde braid, Elsa didn't notice the redhead from the hallway entering the room. She didn't notice Mrs. Nickel introducing herself. She didn't notice her pointing the girl to the seat next to Elsa. She didn't notice anything, until she felt something moving to her left. Looking up, she saw the redhead, the beautiful one that she had ran into this morning, sitting down at the desk on her side.

Elsa stared at the redhead unintentionally, her mind racing with questions._ I've seen her somewhere before... I know I have. Maybe... is She..? _When the girl turned to look at her, eyes widening and a smile spreading across her face, Elsa turned away, feeling desperate. _Why? Why is She looking at me like that?_ All of a sudden, she remembered. This stunning girl with auburn hair... _She was the one I ran into this morning! She saw me crying... I hope she doesn't ask about it. She seems too nice to need to worry about me. _

Despite her hopes, the redhead began to speak. "Hey... I'm sorry about running into you in the hallway earlier! I'm new here, and I was trying to find my way around." _Wait, she's new here too? Then maybe... No._ "So... I guess, first things first. What's your name? You went running off so fast, I didn't get a chance to find out."

Looking into the girls eyes, Elsa audibly gulped, and heat began to flow to her cheeks. "Umm... Elsa. Elsa Olivia."

"Elsa? That's a really pretty name! I mean, like I don't think I've ever heard of anyone with it. It suits you though. Like, it's a sort of odd name. But you're not odd! I mean like, unique, or special... Not like in a bad way you know, It's a good kind of special. You're pretty, and so is your name... I mean not like that, but..." The girl trailed off, sporting a sheepish grin, blushing profusely. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes... My name is Anna. Anna Newman."

Elsa tried to hide her smile, blushing slightly at the girl's embarrassment. _Wait, she thinks she ran into me? She must not have been watching._ "It's okay... Don't worry about it." She managed to choke out.

Anna smiled, even wider than before. "Okay, good. So... Once again, I'm sorry for running into you this morning. I felt bad about it all day, and I was worried I had made you cry." She took on a sympathetic look in her eyes, and Elsa felt terrible, for more reasons than one.

"No... It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about me, I'm just... having a bad day." She smiled weakly, trying to get Anna to leave her alone.

Anna saw right through her lie, unfortunately for Elsa. "Elsa... I know we don't know each other, but you can tell me. I don't want you to be sad." _What? She doesn't even know me... Why is she being so nice to me? It doesn't matter. If she knew, she wouldn't ever talk to me again... maybe it'd be better that way. _

"It's nothing... I'm new to this school too, this is my first day." Elsa tried again to smile, wanting Anna to stop worrying, and forget about her.

"You're new too? That's good! We can like, help each other! We already have this class together, we may have more. We can get to know each other!" Anna seemed ecstatic, only making Elsa feel worse. She nodded weakly and put her head down into her arms, trying to give Anna a hint. "And if you're having a bad day, I'd like to help. Or if you don't want me to talk to you anymore, just tell me and I'll stop..." Her voice trailed off at the end, realizing that she may not be wanted. This only made Elsa feel worse.

She hesitantly raised her head up from her arms, looking over to Anna, and she made eye contact for all of a second, then averted her icy blue eyes. Scrambling to make the girl look happier, she said, "No, I don't want you to stop talking. You're really nice. I just... I'm just not feeling well today."

Anna smiled once again, feeling like she was wanted. "Oh, good. Well if there IS something wrong, and you want to tell someone, you can trust me. I'm not going to leave."

Anna's last words struck a chord with Elsa. _No... of course you wouldn't. That's what everyone says. You won't leave... But then they leave. They LEFT. THEY PROMISED. _Elsa's mind spiraled, quickly becoming upset, saddened, and angry. Her thoughts went rampant, and she began to tear up. Trying not to snap at Anna, She looked up at her. Anna had noticed the emotion in Elsa's eyes, and immediately felt terrible.

"I-I'm sorry... Was it something I said? I mean, I didn't mean to upset you..." Anna asked, wondering what had happened.

"I... just... Ohhhh, shit..." Elsa whispered, as tears began to well up in her eyes. Fear shining in her eyes, she abruptly pushed herself up, out of her desk. "Stop. I don't want to hurt you... PLEASE." She started it as a whisper, but ended up almost shouting the last word. Tears streaking down her face, she rushed out of the classroom.


	4. Hope

_Look at yourself, Elsa. You're such a mess. Why are you even crying? Someone actually tried to be nice to you, tried to hold a normal conversation, and you can't even do that._

Elsa was trying desperately to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, but to no avail. Having ran out of the class, she went to the first bathroom she saw. _That girl, Anna... She was nice to you. She said she wouldn't leave, no matter what. Why are you so afraid of that? _Thinking about Anna, a pang of regret flowed through her. She wished she hadn't ran out so quickly, or freaked out the way she did. She wanted to go apologize, but she had no idea why her simple words put her in such a state.

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, she tried to think. What was it that Anna had said to put her in such a state? She tried to think back, as far as she could, as hard as that was for her. _What did She say? Just that I could tell her if something was wrong, and that she wasn't going to leave. _She began to calm down, finally thinking clearly. All at once, she saw something. A memory, moment frozen in time, seemingly lost in her mind until that moment.

Suddenly, she was no longer in the bathroom. She was standing in front of a boy, a boy with red hair and slightly ridiculous sideburns. _Who is that? Why am I seeing this? Is this some memory? Maybe I can learn what happened to me... _She suddenly realized... she could see herself. It was almost as if she were standing beside herself, watching. She could tell they were arguing._Why was I arguing with this boy? What was it about?_

She strained to hear the words, although they seemed distant, as if she were listening through a wall, and the words were muffled. The boy was saying something now. "... Party... I need you... Driver..." She was scrambling to figure out the memory, but it wasn't easy without most of the conversation. The only clear thing was that he was clearly pleading with her. _Why did he want me to go to the party with him? Were we dating? I don't remember ever liking a guy, but I don't remember much since…_ She finished the sentence in her mind, frowning in frustration. _What happened to my memory? I have so many questions, but there's nobody to ask. _Looking back to the argument in the memory, the boy had a slight smirk on his face. The version of her that she could see looked shaken, almost scared. He had clearly said something to catch her off guard. At this point she could no longer hear the two, but she saw the one word that herself mouthed in shock. "Blackmail."

Quickly darting her eyes back to the boy,she watched him begin to fade. Panic rising up inside of her, not wanting to lose the only old memory she thought she had, she tried to call to him, but nothing came out. Looking back to herself, she was fading too. Her eyes darted between both of them, and in a last attempt to hold on, she tried to grab her past self, flinging her body around the girl. "Don't leave me here alone!"

* * *

Anna was helpless to do anything but watch Elsa dart out the door. Of everything she had expected, that had not been on the list. Hell, it wasn't even close. _Should I go after her? No, that's a dumb question. Of course I should. She probably ran to a restroom... if only I knew where they were._ Getting out of her seat, as class had only just started, and the teacher had not begun to teach, she made her way to Mrs. Nickel.

"What was that all about? I looked up to see her shout something, and run out." She asked Anna, face clearly worried.

"It was just a misunderstanding... She's been having a bad day." True. "She's my friend, and I know where she went." Not exactly true. "Can I go get her?"

The Blonde teacher smiled kindly, and Anna realized just how attractive she was. "Of course, Ms. Newman. Just hurry back, okay?"

Anna nodded appreciatively, and turned quickly out of the class. _That was... easier than I expected._ Once out of the room, she looked around for a sign, or something pointing her in the right direction for a bathroom. She walked to her left, hoping to find something. _I guess this way is as good as the other. Now I wonder why Elsa freaked out like that… I don't think I said anything to do that… Did I?_ Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the wall to her left that opened up into the girl's room. Taking a deep breath, she turned to walk in, preparing herself for whatever lay inside.

Before she could move though, she heard a slight whimper from inside. _That must be Elsa. I hope she's not still crying…_ Taking a step in, she saw her.

Elsa was standing there, staring straight ahead into the mirror, eyes distant. She didn't seem to notice Anna walking in, and her hands were clenched tightly around her braid, still draped over her left shoulder. Her pale freckled face was red from crying, but there didn't seem to be any more tears. Instead, her lips were slightly open, and she seemed confused and surprised.

"Elsa? Are… Are you alright?" Anna asked, stepping forward. There was no reaction, not even a sign that the girl had heard her. Frowning slightly, Anna walked around her, and tilted her head into Elsa's point of view. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Suddenly, the blonde began to dart her eyes to the left, then to the right. She seemed to be looking at two different things, and panic fell into her eyes. Her mouth opened a bit wider, as if she were going to say something, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, she turned to Anna, and shouted, "Don't leave me here alone!"

* * *

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief when she made contact with herself, not wanting to think about it. To have something from her past, even something as strange as this, was a HUGE step in the right direction for her. Without stopping to ask questions, she held the girl tightly in a hug, as if she were the only thing keeping her alive. "Don't leave… Please… You're all I have left."

"Don't worry, I won't… But what do you mean, all you have left?" A voice replied. Caught off guard, Elsa released the girl, looking at who she had been holding onto for dear life. To her surprise, it wasn't herself from the memory, but Anna. After a moment of confusion, her eyes dropped to the ground, tears ready to flow again. After all that had just happened, whatever it was, she was no closer to discovering her past than she was 10 minutes ago.

"It's… It's just you…" She managed to squeak out before the tears began to flow down her cheeks again.

"Just… me?" Anna asked, her voice trailing off at the end. Clearly Elsa's words had upset her, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. "Oh, alright… I thought maybe I could help somehow, or something… Nevermind, I guess." The hurt in her voice was painfully obvious, even to Elsa. Even in her current state, she knew she had to do something. _Way to go, you disgrace. You hurt her, and for what? Because she tried to help you? Ugh… Just… Do SOMETHING. PLEASE._

Scrambling for the right words to say, but coming up with nothing, Elsa looked up at Anna. What she saw shocked her, and hurt her more than she could've ever expected. _Oh god… She's crying. DO SOMETHING, Dammit! This is your fault._

Trying to come up with something to say, Elsa threw herself back at Anna, holding onto her just as hard as before, if not stronger. Suddenly, the words came pouring out.

"No, that's not what I meant. I thought I saw someone else. Stop crying, please. I didn't mean for those words to come out like that, and I can't stand to see someone hurt because of me. You were right, back in English. When you said we could help each other, you know? I know I ran out on you back in there, but I have just been having a terrible time recently. If you really want to help, I can tell you about it later, but right now I need you to stop crying. Please… For me?"

Her sudden outbreak caused both girls to hesitate, clearly surprised. Elsa was thankful that she was still pressing herself against Anna, so her now bright red cheeks felt like they were on fire, and she might've fell had the two not been practically holding each other up. _That was… More than I wanted to say. It couldn't hurt much though, could it? She seems to have stopped crying, for the most part._

Feeling Anna pulling back, Elsa released the girl. Looking into her eyes, slightly worried, she was relieved to see Anna wiping her tears away with a smile. "Thank you, Elsa. I just… I guess I have abandonment issues or something, huh?" She joked, trying to cheer herself up more. "I guess I can tell you about it later, too."

Feeling warm inside from Anna's words, Elsa smiled sincerely and warmly, undoubtedly bigger than she had smiled in quite some time. She nodded, and pulled the other girl back into her arms. This time, there were no tears, or worried feelings of depression and desperation. All each girl could think of was the other girl in her arms.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, SO sorry this one took so long to upload. I ran out of will to make it, and I got distracted with about a million other things. The next one will be out either tomorrow, or Friday! **

**Onto the chapter: Such a happy ending, I thought. Really, these two are perfect together. I know you guys want to see them together, that's why you're reading this... It's a good thing nothing BAD is happening to them... RIGHT? ;)  
**

**~Zar**


	5. Assurance

After the incident in the bathroom, the two girls took a few minutes to get some water, and wipe their tears away. It had been an emotional moment for both of them, and neither appeared very keen on getting back to class. They were both lost in their thoughts, happy to have someone else to be there for them, but confused by the circumstances.

Anna was scolding herself mentally for breaking into tears, but was having a hard time committing herself to the anger she wanted to feel. _Come on Anna, you're supposed to be the strong one. Elsa clearly needs someone, and that's your job, right? She doesn't need to know about your past, and she probably doesn't want to. Of course… Maybe I need someone to be there for me as well. I've been pretty introverted about my parents._ She felt a pang of sadness course through her chest at the thought of them, but she shook it away as best as she could. _I've never spoken to anyone about it, yet being around Elsa… It just kind of came out. And holding her like that… It just seemed so natural._

"I guess we should go back to class, then..?" Elsa said quietly, her voice trailing off at the end. Anna looked over to the Blonde, surprised for a second. She had been so deep in her own thoughts, she had almost forgotten she was there.

"Oh, uh… Yeah, I guess. I mean, unless you wanted to say anything else?" Anna replied, hoping subconsciously that Elsa had something else in mind. Even though she hadn't quite discovered why she felt this way, she knew going back to class and doing whatever the other kids were doing didn't seem anywhere near as interesting as spending time with Elsa.

"I don't have anything else to say, I guess…" Elsa let her voice trail off again, like it seemed to do whenever she spoke. Anna noticed her body deflate slightly, almost too subtle to be noticed. Anna frowned slightly, trying to think of something to cheer her up. Suddenly, an idea came into her head.

"Wait, do you have your schedule with you? If it's both of our first days, and we're in the same English class, maybe we have another class together!" Anna said hopefully, smiling at the thought of being with her new friend more throughout the day. Elsa seemed to perk up at the idea as well, and she looked down at the pocket of her loose blue sweatshirt, pulling out a blue piece of paper. Unfolding it, she handed it to Anna and looked up at her expectantly. _I guess she likes the color blue, then?_ Anna chuckled to herself.

Anna looked the paper over and realized it was her schedule. _Hmm… She had History 1st period and Physics second period. That's odd, I had Physics 1st, and History 2nd. We even had the same teachers!_ Pointing this out to Elsa, giggling slightly, Elsa only looked shyly away and shrugged, trying to hide a slight smile. _Oh my god, she's adorable. How is someone as attractive as her THAT shy? Oh well, guess I'll find out eventually. _She smiled slightly at the thought of getting to know Elsa better, then looked back at the paper.

_She had Choir 3rd period, while I was in Art… Wait, choir?_ Darting her eyes back up to Elsa, she saw the blonde quickly look down. Unable to hide the grin that materialized on her own face, Anna thought to herself. _Was she staring at me?_ "Elsa… You're in choir? I bet your voice is beautiful!"

This only made Elsa shrink her head down more, and color flushed into her once-pale cheeks. "Y-yes, I am. And I'm alright, I guess…" She squeaked out, causing Anna's mind to go into overdrive. _Okay, maybe adorable was an understatement._ Giggling again, and looking back to the schedule, she checked the remaining classes. _She has Calculus next, then Lunch, then early release. Wait… Aren't those MY classes?_ Squeezing her hand into her pocket, she pulled out her own schedule.

"Elsa, we actually have the rest of the day together! Same teachers, and everything!" Anna spoke, not entirely believing what she was reading. _What are the odds?_ Looking up to Elsa, she almost burst out laughing right then and there. The blonde was standing back up again, looking at Anna in wonder, with her mouth hanging open slightly. Her cheeks were bright red, and Anna couldn't quite make out what was going through her mind. "What are the chances of that? We actually have most of the day with the EXACT same classes!" she said again, trying to get Elsa to respond.

Elsa smiled slightly and took in a breath, as if making a move to speak… But nothing came out. If Anna was surprised, Elsa seemed even more shocked of her own actions. This time, Anna couldn't help but start laughing. "Elsa, I'm sorry, the look on your face is priceless. I feel kind of bad for laughing, but you just look so surprised!" Anna laughed out, a huge smile on her face. This, of course, only made Elsa blush more. _Okay, relax. She doesn't know how to respond, and you're certainly not helping her out._ Taking a deep breath, Anna stopped her giggling, and handed Elsa back her schedule.

"I guess we should get back to class then, huh? At this point, it's not like we won't see each other again today." Anna said brightly, looking expectantly at Elsa, hoping she would respond with something more than a look this time.

"Umm… Yes, we probably should." Elsa said quietly, regaining her composure. Anna smiled at Elsa, being rewarded with a smile that, in her mind, was cuter than words could describe. Anna began to walk out of the bathroom, motioning for Elsa to follow her. As the two girls made it back through the hallway, Anna reached for the door into Mrs. Nickel's room, only to feel someone tugging slightly on her shoulder.

* * *

Elsa began to follow Anna out of the bathroom, still trying to recover from her embarrassment earlier, where she apparently couldn't even speak. _Oh my god Elsa, what's wrong with you? You should've said something! Look at this wonderful girl that's trying to be nice and friendly with you, and you just had that amazing bonding moment with her, and now you can't even say anything? Good going, you idiot._ Realizing they were almost to their class, and still wanting to say something, Elsa put a hand on Anna's shoulder, trying to get her to stop.

Turning around, Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, Elsa?"

"Anna, wait. I… Thank you for coming after me back there. I don't think anyone has ever done anything like that for me. I don't know much about myself, or my past, but you're the only person I know that seems like they can help me, and you actually seem to WANT to help me. So thank you." The words seemed to bounce effortlessly out of her mouth, and she found herself surprised again about how much she talked around the girl.

If Anna was surprised though, she didn't show it. "Elsa, you don't have to thank me for that. Following you, making sure you were okay… It was the right thing to do. I'm sure you would have done the same for me. Besides, you should've seen the way the teacher look-"

Cutting her off sharply, Elsa stared Anna dead in the eyes for the first time. "No, Anna, I wouldn't have done the same. Most people wouldn't have. They would've watched me walk out, and maybe thought about it for a bit, but they all would have gone back to whatever they were doing before. You are special. I didn't expect you to follow me, I was expecting… I was HOPING that I could just walk out, fade out of everyone's minds, and disappear. I didn't want anybody to do anything about me, I just wanted to be alone, and suffer. Then, you came after me." She stopped her speech for a second, trying to gauge Anna's reaction. The redhead only stared back at her, mouth slightly open in a look that Elsa couldn't quite describe.

Taking a deep breath and audibly gulping, Elsa continued on. "In like, 15 minutes, you've done more for me through a few words than anyone else I can remember has ever done. It may not seem like much to you, but it's HUGE for me. Don't EVER sell yourself short, because you're an amazing individual, and I never imagined I could ever be lucky enough to meet somebody like you." Elsa had surprised herself once again over her sudden outburst, but wasn't about to let it show. This was a point she felt she HAD to get across. She remained staring into Anna's eyes, determined to make the redhead understand her.

Anna's eyes shimmered with a look of such pure thankfulness, much more than Elsa had expected to get across. In an instant, Anna was pressing herself as tight against the blonde as she could. Elsa was taken aback, completely confused at the girl's reaction... But she knew better than to question it. Holding the girl in her arms for the fourth time that day, Elsa exhaled softly, and was happy.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this was late. I said it would be up by last Friday. I REALLY wanted to make this much longer, but it just wasn't happening. I think I'll just update it much more frequently, but with shorter chapters. I don't know, up to you guys. Whadya think?  
**

**P.S. They seem so happy, and nothing bad is happening, and nobody has any reason to be mad at anyone... Right? It's a GREAT THING that things WON'T CHANGE... Right?  
**

**Let's just say, I think you all will grow to hate me plenty by the time we're through here. **

**I love you all.3**

**~Zar**


End file.
